


Мгновение человечности

by sweatergod



Category: Not Before Sundown - Johanna Sinisalo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatergod/pseuds/sweatergod





	Мгновение человечности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Moment of Humanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603071) by [Syksy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syksy/pseuds/Syksy). 



Осенний лес пахнет гнилостной и затхлой сладостью. Листья желтые и мокрые, а когда я забываю вовремя пригнуть голову, ощущаю кожей лица их удивительно острые края. Это не так уж важно, я научился игнорировать боль большую часть времени. Чего я не могу игнорировать, так это серые листы бумаги под моими ногами. Они кажутся неуместными здесь, словно гость из другой жизни, пришедший рассказать мне о давно забытом друге, или яркая тропическая птичка, прилетевшая из своего теплого дождливого дома в мой — холодный и негостеприимный.

Я медленно склоняюсь вниз, едва замечая, что из-за этого капли беспрепятственно падают за шиворот моей рваной рубашки. Я осторожно поднимаю бумагу, как будто она может исчезнуть или порваться в моих руках. Это кажется весьма вероятным, учитывая то, что я помню о свойствах мокрой бумаги.

«ЭТО БЫЛИ ТРОЛЛИ», — ПРИЗНАЕТ ПЕТАЛАЯ.

Я должен прекратить читать сразу после заголовка. Как-то я умудрился забыть, что там все еще есть люди. Люди, живущие в домах, заметных с края леса, люди, выращивающие коров, куски мяса которых я иногда поджариваю на костре. Люди, которые скоро испугаются, если еще не напуганы.

Так что же говорят люди?

«Слухи, что именно тролли были ответственны за недавние нападения в Тампере и соседних городах, все-таки были подтверждены… в свете этого сообщения мы должны пересмотреть наш подход… нет свидетельств, что это не естественное продолжение феномена так называемых „городских животных“…»

Я чувствую себя слабым. Они понятия не имеют, да и откуда им. Это их мир, он живет по их правилам. С периодическими землетрясениями и штормами, и всем остальным, конечно, но в принципе, мир в их руках. Так они думали.

Я так точно не думал, уже давно.

Я не сочувствую им. Я разучился испытывать это чувство еще задолго до того, как все началось. Я просто не думал, у меня не было времени и энергии обдумать, что это подразумевает. Моим миром стали запахи, пот и желания. Я стал… не одним из них, но все равно созданием леса. Но этот листок бумаги пробудил меня теперь. Снова сделал глупым человеком с глупыми человеческими проблемами.

Должен я что-нибудь сделать? Не то чтоб я много мог. Не то чтоб особо хотел. Но разве не лежит на мне какая-то ответственность, как на разумном существе? Разве я не должен хотя бы попытаться предотвратить то, что кажется таким болезненно неизбежным? Хоть у меня не осталось привязанностей и союзников. Должен я сразиться с ветряными мельницами и проиграть?..

И тогда запах можжевельника успокаивает меня.


End file.
